Reels are provided on agricultural harvesting heads to sweep the tops of crop plants onto conveyors on the harvesting heads. Controlling and optimizing the movement of the crop-engaging elements of the reels is important in order to gather as much as possible of the crop plants.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reel having an improved path for the crop engaging elements.